Gakuen Alice Prom Night
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Can this night change their lives? WARNING: contains a LOT of OOCness.. AU..


A/N: hey everyone! I'm really really sorry for not updating my story "Pure Angels and Crimson Devils".. I know it's been a very long time since I last updated it.. I understand if some of you are irritated or mad at me.. It's just because I'm in my senior year in high school and I badly need a high grade.. And to make it worse we have this system in school which they call the UBD System.. In this system, we have what we call performance tasks that is worth 50% of our total grade.. We have more than 2 each subject and maybe for all of the subjects we have minimum of 5 performance tasks in a week that is due on the next week.. This performance tasks are like HARDER projects.. It really consumes all of my time that I didn't have the chance to make a new chapter.. I'm really really sorry about it and to make it up to you I made this one-shot.. I hope you enjoy this..

"Normal"

'_Thoughts'_

**Lyrics**

By the way, the boys are 16 years old and the girls are 15 years old.. Some characters would be OOC.. AU..

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.. :(

* * *

It is already 2:00pm and the most awaited event in Gakuen Alice is just hours away. It is their JS Prom. All of them are preparing for the prom that will be happening this evening. Meanwhile, Mikan is with her friends in her big house preparing for the night.

"Mikan! Wake up! It's already 2pm. We might be late if we don't start preparing now." Yelled Hotaru who was lying next to her best friend Mikan.

"hmm.. Hotaru? What time is it?" Asked Mikan.

"It's already 2pm."

Hearing what Hotaru just said Mikan instantly opened her eyes and sat up straight.

"Oh. My. God! We are seriously going to be lateeee!"

"Calm down Mikan. Don't worry. We won't be late. I'll go wake Anna, Nonoko and Sumire in the other rooms and you start to make our lunch. I'll go down and help you as soon as I wake them up."

"Alright. I'll start cooking now." Mikan stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Hotaru arranged the bed first and went towards the other rooms to wake up their friends.

After a few minutes Hotaru went to the kitchen to help Mikan.

"Mikan?"

"I'm here in the kitchen Hotaru."

Hotaru went to join Mikan and noticed that Mikan was almost done with cooking.

"Hotaru can you please prepare the table? I'm almost done here."

"Alright." Hotaru went to the dining room and prepared the table.

Mikan soon went to the dining room carrying the food and at the same time Anna, Nonoko and Sumire walked in the dining room.

"Mikan the food smells good. You did great as usual." Complimented Nonoko.

"Thanks Nonoko. Let's eat now before it becomes cold."

They all sat down and ate.

"So Hotaru, who will you be going with?" Asked Nonoko.

Hotaru blushed and said "I'll be going with Ruka."

"Ohhhh. When did he ask you?" Asked Anna.

"He asked me yesterday." Hotaru looked like she was replaying in her head what happened yesterday and turned even redder.

"Hotaru? Did something else happen yesterday that you aren't telling us?" Questioned Mikan curiously but with a mischievous look.

"He confessed and asked if I can be his girlfriend. I said yes." Hotaru was smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner? OMG! Hotaru is going out with Ruka!" Anna said this with shock evident in her voice.

"Hotaru and Ruka sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Sumire.

All the girls laughed and Hotaru was blushing crimson.

"Finally your Mr. Right Guy asked you out already Hotaru. So now…" Nonoko trailed off and everyone looked at Mikan.

"Mikan is the only one single in our group." Continued Anna.

Hotaru, Sumire and Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"I got Yuu. Nonoko has Kitsuneme. Anna has Koko and now Hotaru has Ruka." Stated I-pin.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't like me. He likes girls like Hotaru which the opposite of me." Said Mikan.

"Isn't it about time you give up on him Mikan?" Asked Anna.

"Yeah. Anna is right. It's been a long long time that you liked him." Agreed Nonoko.

"It's not that I don't want to. I just can't."

"Mikan. I don't know what that Hyuuga has in him that you fell in love with him." Said Nonoko.

"Don't force Mikan to do something like giving up on Natsume. Let's just support her. That's what friends do, right?"

"Hotaru is right." Agreed Anna.

"Thanks girls! You're the BEST! I love you so much." Mikan was so happy.

After a few minutes they finished eating and cleaned up the table and washed their dishes.

"Let's take a bath now so we can call our personal stylist here and start with our makeover." Said Mikan.

Everyone went to their rooms to take a bath. Since Hotaru and Mikan have the same room, the room also has two bathrooms. Mikan's family has a big house and since Hotaru and the others were her friends since being a little girl her parents already gave some room to the girls and Mikan's room was renovated so that she and Hotaru can sleep in the same room.

After 30 minutes the girls were finished taking a bath. They were all wearing a bathrobe so that they can easily remove it after the makeover. Soon the doorbell rang and the stylists arrived.

It was already 6:00pm and the makeover was finished. They were all wearing their dresses and were ready for the prom.

They all went to the Celestial Hotel where the prom was going to be held.

It was already 7pm when they arrived. Most of their schoolmates were there already and were lining up for their entrance with their partners. Girls and Boys were arranged by height. The counter part of the girls in the boys' line would be their partners but some of them have exchanged partners for those who were asked by boys to be their partner.

Mikan and the other girls were at the back since they are the tallest girls in class. Since all of them have boyfriends except for Mikan they all had switched partners with their other classmates. Hotaru is with Ruka, Anna is with Koko, Nonoko is with Kitsuneme and Sumire was with Yuu. All of them were with their boyfriends only Mikan was the one who was with her assigned partner, Shouta Kazehaya.

Shouta was still not around. Mikan doubted that he will arrive so she expected that her adviser would be the one to escort her in her entrance.

"Hi Haru!" Greeted Ruka, Kitsuneme and Yuu.

Haru smiled and said "Hello boys. Take care of my friends this night, alright?"

"Sure." Answered Yuu.

"I'll make Nonoko happy this night." Yelled Kitsuneme.

"Of course I'll make my precious Anna happy this night. By the way Mikan, all of you girls look pretty." Complimented Koko.

"Thanks Yome-san." Mikan smiled and so did her friends.

"Koko will be fine. Since all of you are best friends of my girlfriend all of you are my friends too."

"Mikan who is your partner? Did you switch partners too?" Asked Ruka.

"I didn't switch partners. And my partner is Shouta Kazehaya. "

"Why didn't you? You've got many boys who were asking you to be their partner, right?" Questioned Yuu.

"Yup. But they are not the one whom I want to be my partner. You know who I want so I just settled with Kazehaya-san even though I kind of expected that he won't attend."

"Who said I won't attend?"

All of them turned around to see who said that and they saw that Shouta was there.

"You came." Stated Mikan.

"That is true. I'm not rude to a lady. I won't let a lady walk her entrance with a teacher." Said Kazehaya.

"Thank you Kazehaya-san for not leaving me alone."

"Shouta. Call me Shouta."

"Uhmm… Alright, Shouta." Shouta smiled and so did Mikan.

"Hold up! Let's agree to this. All of us will be calling everyone by their first name. Does everyone agree? " Asked Nonoko.

Everyone agreed even Kazehaya who hated crowds before.

They all lined up and the prom started. Mikan's class was the last one to enter. Their names were being called by pair. The first one to be called was:

"Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizumi." Natsume and his partner walked in the isle and all the girls had hearts in their eyes. He was one of the most popular male in Namimori High School. They walked and turned left to their table.

"Youichi Hijiri and Kurumi Miyabi" Youichi and his partner walked in the isle and went to their table where Tsuna was. All girls also adored him for his good looks and his intelligence.

"Hey Natsume."

"Hi Youichi. Did you see the others?" Asked Natsume.

"I've seen the boys. Ruka and the others are there but I haven't seen the girls yet. Hotaru and the others might be late or we just didn't notice them since we're in front and they're at the back." Answered Youichi.

"Okay."

'_Mikan, where are you? I should have asked you to go with me tonight.' Thought Natsume._

"Natsume-kun, what are you thinking? You seemed to be deep in thought." Asked seductively by Luna.

"Please don't call me so casually, Koizumi-san." Requested Natsume.

Luna frowned and turned to look at their classmates who were still having their entrance.

"Kitsuneme Yome and Nonoko Ogasawara." They walked in the isle. All the girls had hearts in their eyes because of Kitsuneme and the boys were staring at Nonoko as they walked towards their table.

"Yuu Tobita and Sumire Shouda." The same thing happened with them as they went to their seats.

"Kokoro Yome and Anna Umenomiya." All the girls stared with adoration at Koko and all the boys stared at Anna awed.

"Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai." All the girls were staring at Ruka like he was a God and all the boys were staring at Hotaru like she was a Goddess.

"And for the last pair, Shouta Kazehaya and Mikan Sakura." All the girls almost fainted due to Shouta's handsome looks and all the boys almost had nose bleeds because of how beautiful Mikan is."

'_She's beautiful.' Thought Youichi and Natsume._

The prom started with a prayer then the food was served. They all ate and took pictures. Mikan and her friends' table was the most popular table. Different students from different sections come to their table to take pictures with them.

"Now that it seems that everyone is finished eating, let's start with our first dance. Music please."

**(Beauty and the Beast)**

***Instrumental***

Ruka and the other boys stood up held out their hand and Hotaru and the other girls smiled and took their hand and stood up and went to the dance floor leaving Mikan and Shouta.

Shouta the stood up and knelt down.

"Can I be your first dance, Mikan?" Asked Shouta.

Mikan smiled and said "Yes." Mikan took his hand and Shouta led her to the dance floor. All Mikan's friends and their boyfriends saw them and smiled.

**Tale as old as time****  
****True as it can be****  
****Barely even friends****  
****Then somebody bends****  
****Unexpectedly**

"Mikan."

"What is it, Shouta?"

"I have to tell you something but promise me whatever happens we will still be friends."

"Promise."

**Just a little change****  
****Small to say the least****  
****Both a little scared****  
****Neither one prepared****  
****Beauty and the Beast**

"I like you. Not just as a friend but as a girl."

**Ever just the same****  
****Ever a surprise****  
****Ever as before****  
****And ever just as sure****  
****As the sun will rise**

"oh my. I'm sorry."

"Rejected?"

"Yes. Sorry, Shouta."

"It's fine. I already know you love someone else."

**Tale as old as time****  
****Tune as old as song****  
****Bittersweet and strange****  
****Finding you can change****  
****Learning you were wrong****  
****Certain as the sun****  
****Rising in the east****  
****Tale as old as time****  
****Song as old as rhyme****  
****Beauty and the Beast****  
**

"We can still be friends."

"That's what you promised me, right?"

"Yup. Thanks for understanding Shouta." Mikan hugged Shouta and Shouta hugged her back. Unaware to them a 2 pairs of eyes were watching them. Those eyes were Youichi's and Natsume's.

**Tale as old as time****  
****Song as old as rhyme****  
****Beauty and the Beast**

"Do you want to seat down now?" Asked Shouta.

"Yeah." Answered Mikan.

Shouta led her back to their table where their friends are.

"You finished a song dancing with one another. What a record." Said Nonoko.

Hotaru gave Mikan the tell-us-later-what-happened look. Mikan just smiled nervously and nodded.

The boys all went to the rest room and leaving the girls alone in the table.

"SPILL." Ordered Anna.

"Well…" Started Mikan.

"Well what?" Asked Sumire impatiently.

"He confessed." Answered Mikan.

Sumire and Anna stared at her shocked. Nonoko choked on her wine.

Hotaru said "SHUT UP!" shocked at the revelation.

Anna recovered from her shock and said "You have got to be kidding us! The ice cold Kazehaya Shouta just confessed his feelings to you?"

"Yes. He did." Confirmed Mikan.

"Holy s***! What did you tell him?" Asked Nonoko.

"I said sorry and that we can still be friends."

"He said he was okay with that?" Questioned Sumire.

"Yeah. He even made me promise we will still be friends before he confessed."

"Some boys are coming. They're five. I think they'll ask us to dance. We'll talk about this later when we go home." Stated Nonoko and everyone nodded.

The five boys came over their table and asked them to dance.

Meanwhile in the Male Rest Room

"So how did it go, Shouta?" Asked Ruka.

"Rejected." Answered Shouta.

"But you're still friends with her, right?" Questioned Yuu.

"Yes."

"That is just like Mikan!" Shouted Kitsuneme.

"Shhhh.. Quiet down, Kitsuneme." Scolded Ruka.

"You got rejected but at least you are still her friend." Koko smirked.

"Yeah. Now let's go before the girls get suspicious." Stated Ruka.

The boys went out to find out the girls were gone. Some boys were dancing with them. Since the girls were gone they went separate ways to find some other girls to dance.

After a couple of songs the Mikan's table was fully occupied again.

"That was very tiring." Hotaru sighed.

"Yo."

Everyone on the table looked at the person who owned that voice and they saw Youichi Hijiri.

"Hi Hijiri-kun!" Greeted Mikan.

**(Key to My Heart-Jessica Jarrell)**

***Instrumental***

"Mikan, can I have this dance?" Asked Youichi who was blushing but can't be seen because it was dark.

Everyone on the table was shocked. Mikan looked at him then at Shouta.

"Shouta can i?" Asked Mikan. Youichi was shocked with Mikan calling him by his first name.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Shouta." Mikan took Youichi's hand and Gokudera snapped out of his shock.

He led Mikan to the dance floor and danced with her.

**Boy you put me on the spot I don't know what to say****  
****But I'm trying anyway****  
****Like my hearts gonna drop****  
****My mind drifts away and I can't control the pains**

**Words are spinning in my head****  
****Don't know why I'm holding back****  
****I should just tell you how I'm feeling yeah heh**

"Mikan, since when did you call Kazehaya by his first name?" Asked Youichi.

"Just today. He told me to call him that."

"Okay."

**But I don't wanna act a fool****  
****Don't wanna look confused****  
****If I let you know about the way I feel****  
****Don't know what you gonna do****  
****So I keep it locked inside****  
****And imagine you were mine****  
****And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far****  
****You hold the key to my heart****  
**

"Mikan. I want to tell you that I like you."

**The more I brush it off****  
****Tell myself it's nothing at all****  
****Deeper I fall****  
****And I imagine everyday****  
****A thousand different ways****  
****How you respond to what I say**

"Are you joking Hijiri-kun?"

"Youichi."

"Alright. Youichi, are you joking?"

"No."  
**  
****Am I getting lost in my dreams?****  
****Are you unreachable to me?****  
****Cause these butterflies just won't go away**

"But you hated me before. You always fight me and call me hag."

"That was because I still don't know what I feel that time. I really really like you Mikan."  
**  
****I don't wanna act a fool****  
****Don't wanna look confused****  
****If I let you know about the way I feel****  
****Don't know what you gonna do****  
****So I keep it locked inside****  
****And imagine you were mine****  
****And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far****  
****You hold the key to my heart****  
**

"I'm so sorry Youichi but…"

"I know. You love someone else. It's Natsume, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

**But if I never tell you then you'll never know****  
****And the secret is get-ting heavy to hold****  
****This is more than just a crush****  
****So I may stut-ter when I speak****  
****And my knees may get a little weak****  
****But I've got nothing to lose and only you to gain****  
****Tell me do you feel the same**

"It's fine. I can still be your friend, right?"

"Of course. Thanks Youichi."  
**  
****But I don't wanna act a fool****  
****Don't wanna look confused****  
****If I let you know about the way I feel****  
****Don't know what you gonna do****  
****So I keep it locked inside****  
****And imagine you were mine****  
****And I'm feeling you so close but yet so far****  
****You hold the key to my heart**

"Come. Let's get you back to your table." Youichi led Mikan to their table and bid farewell to Hotaru and the others.

"Okay everyone. Before we proceed to the Last Dance, we will award the Prom King and Queen of the Night."

"For our Prom King, it is Ruka Nogi." Ruka stood up and went to the stage smiling.

"For our Prom Queen, Mikan Sakura."

Ruka went down the stage to fetch Mikan.

"Come one Mikan. Congratulations for us." Said Ruka.

"Ruka take care of Mikan. Don't let her fall the stage or something." Ordered Hotaru.

"Okay. Always the protective best friend she is." Stated Mikan.

They both walked to the stage and smiled as the crown was placed on their head.

"Now. Our King and Queen will dance. Music please."

Ruka and Mikan danced until some people started to dance as well. Ruka and Mikan went back to their seats and sat down.

After the song was finished, Ruka and the other boys asked their girlfriends to dance and they went to the dance floor. The only ones left were Mikan and Shouta.

"So how was your night Mikan?"

"It's fine Shouta. But I feel like it's still incomplete."

"Is it because he hasn't asked you to dance?"

"Yeah."

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Mikan and Shouta looked at Ruka.

"What are you doing here Ruka? Aren't you supposed to be dancing with Hotaru?" Asked Shouta.

"Natsume is dancing with her right now." Stated Ruka.

Mikan and Shouta looked behind them and saw Hotaru and Natsume dancing.

"How long had they been dancing?" Asked Mikan.

"It's been a while now."

"Shouldn't you be getting Hotaru from him now? It's almost midnight. The next song would probably be the last song." Said Shouta.

"Yeah." Ruka stood up and went to Hotaru and Natsume.

Mikan glanced at the back and saw Natsume coming their way. She immediately kept herself occupied by talking to Shouta. Soon enough a body came in contact with her side and a hand was held out beside her.

Mikan looked at the hand and slowly lifted up her gaze to see the owner of that hand. It was the one she loved, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Let's dance, Mikan." Said Natsume.

Mikan glanced at Shouta and asked "Is it okay Shouta?"

Natsume was shocked. _'When did they start calling each other in first names?'_

"Go ahead Mikan." Shouta smiled at her.

**(So Close-****Jon Mclaughlin****)**

***Instrumental***

Natsume and Mikan walked towards the dance floor. Unaware that all of their friends' eyes were following them.

**You****'****re in my arms****  
****And all the world is calm****  
****The music playing on for only two****  
****So close together****  
****And when I****'****m with you****  
****So close to feeling alive**

"uhmm… Natsume-san, why did you ask me to dance?"

"Natsume. Hey told me to ask you."

"Oh. Sorry about my friends. You can return me to my seat now. At least you did what they asked you, right?"

"No. Just keep dancing me for this last dance, Mikan."

**A life goes by****  
****Romantic dreams will stop****  
****So I bid mine goodbye and never knew****  
****So close was waiting, waiting here with you****  
****And now forever I know****  
****All that I wanted to hold you****  
****So close**

"Natsume-san?"

"I'm going to tell you something. For once I'll be brave and say this to you."  
**  
****So close to reaching that famous happy end****  
****Almost believing this was not pretend****  
****And now you****'****re beside me and look how far we****'****ve come****  
****So far we are so close**

"I love you, Mikan Sakura. Since the first time I met you."  
"I love you too, Natsume."

"Is this true, Mikan?"

"Yes." Mikan smiled at him.

**How could I face the faceless days****  
****If I should lose you now?****  
****We****'****re so close****  
****To reaching that famous happy end****  
**

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

**And almost believing this was not pretend****  
****Let****'****s go on dreaming for we know we are****  
**

Natsume and Mikan kissed and everything around them seemed to disappear.

**So close****  
****So close****  
****And still so far**

They broke apart and Natsume led Mikan to her table where her friends were waiting.

"FINALLY" said the all their friends happily.

Natsume and Mikan smiled and that was the start of their happy life.

* * *

A/N: Done.. Please review everyone! I have a KHR version of this story just in case you want to read it.. :)

~mae-chan


End file.
